Will She Ever Believe In Love?
by kickinitforever99
Summary: She'd never believed in love. Why, because you always get hurt. Movies lie; if you walk away from a boy, they don't chase after you in a horse and carriage. So as much as she wants her fairy-tale, she knows she will never get one but when Jack Brewer moves into Seaford, does she start to believe or is she too scared to get hurt that the 'oh so strong' Kim Crawford runs away?
1. Where Memories Lie

**This is a preview to my new story 'Will She Ever Believe In Love' **

"I can't believe you Kim; you used to be so good, so innocent. What happened to that Kim i used to know?"

"That 'Kim' got locked up just like her Dad!"

"I thought you were stronger than that" My mum walked out of there families kitchen, or well what used to be. I didn't exactly have a family anymore. Everyone was slowly disappearing, proving my theory right. I just stood there, running my hand through my silk blonde hair. I knew that I was once innocent, sweet and strong but no one can stay strong forever, even the fierce blonde everyone came to know and love had to break at some point and that point came today. The day when I finally realized that no matter how hard you try to keep the ones you love from hurting you, they will always finds a way to leave you broken.

I looked around the kitchen. It was like any other kitchen. An island in the middle, cupboards covering the wall on your right as you walk through the kitchen door and a fridge in the far left corner with the essentials next to it and some more cupboards. But it held so many memories.


	2. Introduction

"I can't believe you Kim; you used to be so good, so innocent. What happened to that Kim I used to know?"

"That 'Kim' got locked up just like her Dad!"

"I thought you were stronger than that" My mum walked out of our families' kitchen, or well what used to be. I didn't exactly have a family anymore. Everyone was slowly disappearing, proving my theory right. I just stood there, running my hand through my silk blonde hair. I knew that I was once innocent, sweet and strong but no one can stay strong forever, even the fierce blonde everyone came to know and love had to break at some point and that point came today. The day when I finally realized that no matter how hard you try to keep the ones you love from hurting you, they will always finds a way to leave you broken.

I looked around the kitchen. It was like any other kitchen. An island in the middle, cupboards covering the wall on your right as you walk through the kitchen door and a fridge in the far left corner with the essentials next to it and some more cupboards. But it held so many memories, so many bad memories that I just couldn't forget. Everything he did, everyone her hurt...everyone he left. It all happened in this exact kitchen.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom which I used to share with my little sister. I walked through the wooden door and sat on my bed. People may not like it but I'm not going back to how I used to be. It's how I got into this messed up situation in the first place. I heard a knock on the front door so I ran downstairs to answer it, passing my mum in the living room on the way there.

I opened the door to find a tall, dark haired man standing there. "And you are?" I rudely asked.

"Please may I speak to Ana Crawford?"

"Mum there's some old dude at the door for you" I said as I saw my mum come round the corner from where she had been previously watching 'Friends'.

"Who is- oh hi Stephen. What brings you here?" she barged me to the side so she was opposite the man in about his mid 40's.

"I need to re-schedule our date" Stephen answered.

"You could've said that over the phone you know, or are you too old to know what that is" my mum shot me a death glare as I said that. "What he is"

"Don't be so rude!" she turned back to Stephen. "However she does have a point, couldn't you have called?"

"I am sorry for turning up randomly like this but my phone broke and i was passing your house any way so it was just easier" he was starting to sweat.

"When do you want to re-schedule the date for?" my mum asked a bit too eagerly.

"I was hoping this Saturday night" the man now had sweat patches under his arms and I couldn't help but giggle under my breath earning another death glare from my mum

"That would be fine, I will be ready for 7" and with that I walked round the back of my mum and slammed the door on Stephen.

"DATE?"


	3. First Day Back

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite, but I do warn you this chapter does have swearing. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it! **

"Date?...date?... a date?" I say frantically as my mother begins to walk away with me on her heals.

"Yes a date!"

Frantically waving my hands in the air I argued "Dads been gone three weeks and you already have a date?!"

"Why does it matter? We all have to move on some day, so why not today?" she was now making her way into the kitchen.

Following her, I continue the argument "it's been a month, it takes longer than that to move on mum! I get it, Dads gone, he hurt us, and Kate isn't here anymore, but that man, stevo"

"Stephen" my mum corrects me.

"Whatever, that man can't replace dad, no matter how badly you want him to and you know that! Except the fact that all this has happened and now it's just me and you!"

"More like, just you" she bitterly replied.

"Don't come crying to me when stevo out there rapes you" and with that I walked up to my room, slamming the door, packing my bag and jumping out the window.

The next day I woke up with a splitting head ache. If you're wondering where I went, don't wonder because not even I know myself but I ended up in my own bed and that's all that matters. I eventually got out of bed due to the screaming of my alarm clock and made my way into the shower which by the way I had really cold, waking me up and sobering me down a bit. I'm still a bit tipsy. Today was my first day back to Seaford high in two months and if I'm being completely honest I am dreading going back. Everyone there either hates me or is scared of me. But that isn't entirely bad seeing as I don't like anyone their either but due to money issues my "family" can't afford to move leaving me stuck in this crap hole.

Once I was out the shower, I got dressed, ran downstairs; grabbed an apple; hopped onto my skate board and started to ride to school. By the time I got there I only had 5 minutes to get to my locker and then to first period so I had plenty of time seeing as the lesson for me doesn't start until 15 minutes into the actual lesson. And why's that you may ask. Well let's just say I have my own rules and nobody bothers to argue against them.

10 minutes later I slowly make my way into English saying my "sorry I'm late" to the current teacher, only to find some shaggy haired boy sitting in my seat.

"Oi, you're sitting in my seat!" I claimed as I walked towards the boy; however he just remained seated at the back as if I hadn't said a word. "Are you gunna move or what?"

He finally looked up, hmm not bad "why should I?" he questioned.

"Maybe because I sit there" gesturing to my seat.

"well not anymore, now I sit here" the shaggy haired boy then put his head back down and went back to whatever the fuck he was doing before.

"Ah whatever I don't even like English." I made my way to the door, "see ya in chemistry bitches" I slammed the door behind me and made my way to the music department. It was a Monday so there were no classes taking place at this point so I opened the door and made my way over to the electric guitar. When I bunk a class this is where I normally come to pass the time but if there is a class being taught I go into the gym and work out. I first started music in general just a year ago when I found the first drug, I ran into this very room and just picked up the guitar and it just happened. I no it's the cliché thing to happen but it's the truth, when everyone else had left me and I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again music did help me a lot. But anyway moving on from the sappy stuff, I sat down on the usual beanbag in the left corner, which I put there myself because school chairs are so uncomfortable, opposite the drum kit, and I started to sing Gary Allan's, 'Every Storm Runs Out of Rain'.

"I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning  
I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying  
It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down"

"Yo Jack hide in here" suddenly the door swung open and in rolled Jerry with the shaggy haired boy running after him to then find himself tripping over the knob named Jerry.

Once I put the guitar to one side, I stand up and slowly make my way over to the two clueless boys "What did you do this time Jerry?"

"AH! Jesus Christ woman. Where'd you come from?" Jerry screams as he stumbles back into the shaggy haired boy. "If you must really know we set off a stink bomb in the principal's office!"

"Ha-ha, good one" Me and Jerry share a high five but the shaggy haired boy (I must really learn his name) stands there awkwardly.

"Oh yeah Kim this is Jack he just moved here" (good timing) Jerry shifts to his right so I can get a proper look at Jack. He was wearing an unzipped purple hoodie with some chinos which he really needs to pull up and some warn out shoes. You could tell he had a six pack as his shirt was tight so you could practically see it. He was better looking than all the other boys in my school if I am honest but looks like a hard boy to figure out.

"So the kid who stole my seat is named Jack then?"

"It's my seat now" as Jack said that a smirk grew on his face.

"Well I'll shove that seat up your backside next time, but luckily I hate English with a passion so it gave me an excuse to walk out" I threaten but the boy doesn't even flinch.

"Ha your just a girl, I'd be surprised if you could even slap me without crying about breaking a nail" I see Jerry giving Jack a look which says 'don't question her threats' but Jack just shakes it off.

"If you must know, I'm a fourth degree black belt who can whoop your sorry ass all the way to Spain and back in a matter of seconds, oh and does it look as if I'm the average girl who goes to this school?" I was wearing jeans and a white top which says 'kiss my ass bitch' and red converses. All the other girls in my school apart from one or two who wear really long skirts wear really short shorts and just a bra while wearing the amount of make up a clown usually does.

"Ok you don't look like any of the sluts at this school but I doubt you're a black belt never mind fourth degree!" And as soon as the words came out of his mouth I sent with a roundhouse kick and then flipped him.

"Believe me now?"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**LoveShipper**= not exactly! And I totally agree if you let someone in then there is always a chance they can hurt you and most of the time they do but that's just another annoying thing about life.

Thanks for reading. Bye - kickinitforever99


	4. Keeping An Eye On You

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed, never thought people would like it. But I'm glad you do. I'm going to try and update every week maybe. Sorry about the long update, I ended up in hospital and had to travel across Europe for 2 weeks but it is finally here.**

**Enjoy. **

Jack sprung back up and sent me a punch which I ducked but he then lifted me up, swung me over his shoulder, opened the cupboard with all the old instruments in and throw me in, locking the door as he closed it. Crap!

"Jack, I swear if you don't open this door, I'm going to make these next 2 years hell for you!"

"You can't do that if you're stuck in there." I could sense the smirk on that jerks face appear as he said that.

"Okay fine. What will it take for you to let me out?"

"Oh for god sake" suddenly the door swung open and there stood a pissed off Jerry. Forgot he was here.

"Thanks Jerry" I ran out the room and all the way home not caring that I'd only been in school for an hour. At least I went in, right?

Once I got in, I ran up to my room and opened my laptop. I logged into facebook and saw I had a message from Ben.

**Ben:** Hey Kim, long time no speak. How have you been?

**Kim:** What do you want Ben?

**Ben:** Just to talk

**Kim:** Well go talk to someone else.

I then logged off. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to that asshole. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so let's pray to god my mum doesn't come home anytime soon. Suddenly the door bell rang. "Great just what I need." I thought out loud as I dragged myself off my bed and lazily made my way to the door. Once I opened it, I was surprised to be faced with Jack. What was he doing here?

"And you're here because?"

Jack shrugged "Came to say hi"

"How do you even know where I live?" I turned and slowly walked into the living room with Jack behind me.

"Jerry" he sat on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"So what's the real reason you're here?"

"I was told to keep an eye on you" he finally confessed.

"You don't even know me" anger was boiling up inside me and I'm sure jack could see that as he flinched when I last spoke.

"No, I don't know you but I do know your dad." I froze. Just hearing the word dad made me freeze. As much as I wanted to speak I couldn't, all I could do was just stand there, in front of jack, gobsmacked at everything.

"h-h-h-how?" I eventually stuttered out.

"Don't worry, I dislike him as much as you do but I met him in prison and I got in a bit of trouble, he bailed me out so now I owe him."

"So to repay him you have to 'keep an eye out for me'? Why? He hates me" it doesn't make any sense, after everything that happened; my dad wants to keep me safe. Yeah right!

"I don't know, but he asked me to keep an eye on you, so here I am keeping an eye on you! And people are watching me so before you ask, yes he will find out if I don't." After Jack explained everything he walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards. I followed him. Jack found a juice and started to drink it as he turned to face me.

"So I'm taking it he told you why he was in prison?" We both took a seat at the table.

"No he didn't actually. I never asked. I was never interested if I'm honest. It's pretty obvious why he was in there."

"Why is he in prison then?"

Jack thought deeply before he answered and then casually said, "Probably for murder or assault.", then taking another sip of his juice.

I stood up and headed towards the fridge, "you're close. Anyway, why were you in prison?" i didn't really care whether I was invading his privacy; I mean he does know about my dad so i should know something about him. That's fair, right?

There was no reply from Jack so I turned around to find him staring at my butt.

"Oi! Eyes up here!" I shout snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?"

"I said why you were in prison!" I took a bottle of water out the fridge and sat back down across from Jack.

Jacks head dropped and he didn't answer for a few minutes. He eventual muttered out, "I beat up my foster parents" The room went completely silent, we just stared at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. I could see the pain and sadness inside his eyes and you could tell he didn't mean to do what he did. I felt bad for him.

"Why?" I eventually asked.

"Self defence." I argued him to continue, "When I was ten my parents got shot and I was put into foster care. They were my 5th foster family and it was going well until I got into a fight at school and when I came home they started beating me for being bad and it continued until I got angry and fought back. I ended up putting them in hospital for a month." By the time Jack finished he had bowed his head down once again and wouldn't look me in the eyes. I don't know why but I felt the erg to just hug him, so I that's exactly what I did, I stood up, walked over to him and hugged him. It was awkward at first but he eventually hugged back and we stayed like that for what felt like forever.

**The end! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. **

**I will be updating more frequently during the summer holidays but I'm at school for the next 2 weeks but after that I hope to update every week or every 5 days. **

**I have the story planned out but if you have any suggestions for what could happen next I would love to hear your ideas. **

**Thank you for reading please review, follow or favourite, it means a lot. Thanks. Bye. **


	5. Join The Dojo

**Hello. Back again. Here's the new chapter 'Join The Dojo?' Hope you enjoy it. **

The next day in school, was eventful. Well half the day. I went in after lunch for music and drama but ditched biology, PE and history. I was wearing a pair of grey tracksuit trousers and a top that said NERD! As soon as I walked through the door, Jack was next to me in the blink of an eye which didn't go down well with me but I decided not to show it.

"Hi!"

"Jack" Hey, at least I acknowledged him right.

"Nice shirt, a bit ironic but nice"

"What are you implying exactly? Don't you think I'm smart?"

"What? No that's not what I meant, I mean a nerd implies someone who only cares about education and dresses weirdly and ..." Jack started rambling and eventually started sweating like a pig.

"Ummm...Jack, I was only joking. No need to sweat" I wiped some sweat off his forehead then wiped it on his shoulder! Yuck! It was only then that I realized how close Jack and I were standing. Awkwardly I step back and head to Music, the only lesson other than Drama that I enjoy. I haven't always disliked school, when I was 11 I loved school, it was the only place I felt safe but now, it feels like I don't belong here, seeing as I only have 3 friends, Jerry, Milton and Grace. However, Jerry and Grace are always together and Milton is always with his girlfriend Julie or doing some sort of extra credit. I did used to have a friend named Eddie but he sadly moved away last year. We only see each other at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, the only place I feel I truly belong. It's like my home there. Rudy, my sensei is more of Dad to me than my real Dad and even though he is 90% of the time, extremely childish he is always there when I need him. Rudy doesn't know anything that has happened over the past year and he is respectful enough to not ask because if he didn't I wouldn't tell him, I wouldn't tell anybody. I can't tell anybody, they'd just leave me.

"Nice of you to show up today Miss Crawford." Mr Gardener said as walked through the door 5 minutes late. I know it's my favourite lesson and all but turning up on time is too much effort. I took my usual seat 3 rows back to the right.

"I wouldn't miss your lesson for the world sir."

"If I could live for just one day, I would take your breath away; I would show you more to life, than just sacrifice"

"Nice"

"Ah! Fucking hell Jack! Ever heard of knocking?" I was in my bedroom with Jack suddenly appearing at the door. How does he even get in?

"Yeah but scaring you is funnier."

"Sounds it" I say sarcastically. I get off my bed; place my guitar down whilst walking past Jack making my way towards the kitchen. I shivered as I entered the kitchen with Jack on my tail.

"Why are you here anyway Jack?"

"Got bored, decided to see how you were doing?" He answered as if he was asking a question. Was my question really that hard to answer?

"Well I'm fine." It was only then I remember Jack and Is conversation yesterday and how he put his foster carers in hospital which means he must know how to fight and you see my dojo is at risk of shutting down as I'm the only black belt there so if Jack knows how to fight he may be able to join the dojo and that way it won't shut down. Smart, right? "Hey Jack, do you know karate by any chance?"

"Maybe, why?" I slowly sat down at the table across from Jack.

"Well you see my dojo is at risk of shutting down so we need someone who is good at karate to join so we can get a few more belts in order to not shut down. So would you join?"

"Probably. Take me there tomorrow and I'll check it out" Jack gave me a cute smile. Wait, forget is said that! I smiled back.

"Cool. Meet me by the gate after school and you can walk with me, Jerry, Milton and Grace."

"Sure." We sat there for the next hour just talking and laughing about random things.

"Want to watch I movie?" I said as Jack and I sat on the sofa.

"Sure. What do you have?"

I stood up and walked over to a stack of DVDs I had on the floor. "Hmmm, how about watching, John Tucker Must Die?"

Jack looked unsure. "I've never seen nor heard of it."

I popped the DVD in and walked back over and sat next to Jack. "Then lets watch it"

**Done! Thanks to all the nice Reviews and to everyone who followed and favourited the story! It means so much. If you have any suggestions or anything you would like to happen next be free to tell me as I'm open to it. Hope you liked this chapter. My school has finished now so I will update quicker. **

**Anyway thanks for reading, please review, favourite and follow. Thanks. Bye. **** 3**


	6. This Is How It Ends Anyway

**Hello again! Told you I'd update faster :P I Hope you like this chapter, a lot of kick to begin with.**

"Don't listen to him, he's playing you" Jack was screaming at the TV because he believed John was playing Kate. Yes we were still watching John Tucker Must Die. Whilst Jack was screaming at the TV I was lying on the floor in fits of laughter. "No, don't kiss him! OMG! Stop." Jack leaped up from the sofa pointing his finger at the two characters kissing. I was now in tears from all the laughing and as funny as it was I had to turn the TV off before I get some random stranger knocking on my door telling Jack to shut the fuck up and to grow a pair. I grabbed the remote and switched of the TV.

"Oi! What was that for?" Jack pouted and slouched back on to the couch as I sat up.

"As much as you're entertaining me, you need to calm down." Jack sank further into the couch. I got up and sat next to him. "Nu-uh no sulking big boy." Jack gave me a weird look basically saying, 'you crazy women'. Jack scooted closer to me.

"Kimmm, can you pwease put it back on? I promise not to shout" I refused to look at him knowing he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. However, I gave in.

"Arg fine, just stop with the face." I put the film back on.

"Yay."

1 hour later the movie finished and I was scrolling through my facebook whilst Jack went to the bathroom.

"BOO!" my laptop went flying and ended up on the couch on my right and I ended up on the floor.

Running after Jack I yell "You're a dead man Jackson!"

"No, Kim, put the cream down!"

"How about, no?" Jack was currently trapped in my bedroom with me holding up a can of spray cream towards him from the doorway.

"I'll do anything, just don't spray me."

An evil smirk formed on my face. Jack looked even more scared now. "Anything?"

"Yes anything just put the cream down and we can sort his out!" Jack had his hands out in surrender. I put the cream down and Jack let out a sigh. An idea formed in my mind, as did the evil smirk on my face.

"Do all my homework" I said as if it was the simplest thing on earth.

"What? No!" I went to pick the cream back up again. This caused Jack to start to freak out again so he gave in. "Okay, okay. Fine! I'll do your homework." However this still didn't satisfy me.

"Do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let me use it whenever I want" I insisted upon him.

"No no no no no!" I grabbed the cream and pounced onto Jack spraying him with the cream as he fell down with me on top of him. I continued to spray him as he flopped around trying to avoid the cream. "Fine but I swear you hurt my baby and your dead!" is toped squirting the poor dude.

I giggled. "Your baby?" It was only then I realised the position Jack and I were in. I coughed awkwardly and got off of Jack. "Umm, I think you should go now "

"What?" Jack looked confused as to my sudden change in moods. I walked out the door and headed downstairs towards the front door. Once I got there I opened the door for Jack.

"Just go Jack."

"Why?" He hesitated to leave but walked through the doorway.

"Because this is how it will end anyway." I slowly closed the door on a confused looking Jack.

**Haha. I'm evil. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review, Follow, Favourite. If you have any suggestions I'm open to them.**

**Thanks for reading. Bye. **


	7. The Swing Set

**Hi guys sorry this took long but a lot has happened. I broke up with my boyfriend and some other stuff but I will warn you now I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks on Sunday so I won't update for 2 weeks. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

He's only here because he's scared of my dad. He doesn't care about me or enjoy my company; he's just getting his job done so he can be safe. I was brought out of my rant by my phone ringing in my back pocket.

"Hello?"

"You missed your appointment Kim!"

"Why does it matter?" I covered up the pain in my voice with an annoyed tone.

"You need to come to them Kim! Look I know your dad not being with you and your mum not being in the most stable state is hard but you don't need them to get through this, okay? Look, just get here tomorrow and I can fit you in"

"Maybe" I put the phone down. I don't need my parents, all they ever did was cause me pain, I don't need them standing here holding my hand, telling me how I'm so strong like everyone else in that place does. I don't need that, I'm better off on my own. I wiped the tears that escaped my eyes off and walked towards the park. After I kicked Jack out, I decided to just get some fresh air. I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that the park is a nice place to walk.

I sat down on a nearby swing. I watched the little kids running around while their parents were trying to calm them down. I feel sorry for them. They don't know what's ahead of them; all the heartbreaks, all the pain. Ha, wouldn't life be great if we just stayed 5 years old. Unfortunately we don't, we all grow up, some quicker than others, some worse than others, but the point is we all grow up and not everything's great, well barley anything's great.

"You can hide from me and everyone else, but you can't hide from how you feel Kim." Oh god! I turned around to find the person I really didn't need to see.

"You know why I do this Jerry! You were there; you witnessed only the half of it. Do you really blame me?" Jerry had a look of sorrow on his face. He came and sat on the swing next to me.

"Don't push everyone away Kim. Not everyone's the same; especially not Jack."

I scoffed "He's only here because of my fucked up Dad."

Jerry stood up, "But does that necessarily mean he doesn't care?" and with that Jerry left me there, sitting on the swing set by myself. Who knew Jerry could be so smart.

I thought back to Jack. I can't get close to him. Not because i will get hurt but because he will.

I left the swing, as it slowly swung back and forth.

**And there it is. This chapter gave you a bit of insight into Kim's mind and life. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks bye **


	8. I Can't Do This

**Hey guys. I just got back from holiday **** here's the new chapter hope you like it.**

I walked into my house and slowly closed the door behind me. I looked around the room trying to remember the good times like Christmas 5 years ago when I was 13 and my dad bought me my first guitar, or when Kate was born and my mum and dad walked through the front door with a huge smile on both their faces. Funny how much can happen in 5 years.

I was brought out of my thoughts with a knock on the door. I turned around and opened the door.

"Kim!" Grace came storming into the house and dragged me up to my room.

"Nice to see you to Grace."

"Don't get all 'nice to see you to Grace' with me! Why didn't you go to your appointment?"

"Hmm, yeah, umm funny story actually...I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Grace's face dropped.

"Look Kim, I know it's hard to have to fight all the time but you need to okay?"

I looked at the floor, "Why? Why can't somebody else just fight for me?"

Grace sighed, "Because life's unfair."

"I'm tired Grace."

"I know you are but you still have the gang, and as long as we're together nothing can go wrong." I laughed.

"Okay, keep dreaming Grace."

"Yeah you know what I mean."

I signed and looked my fingers. "Doesn't matter anyway, it's not getting any better" Grace looked at me with sympathy.

"Is that why you won't go to your appointment?" What I didn't know was that Jack walked in when I said that.

"Yeah, I've given up. I did a month ago but they wanted me to go to a councillor so I could deal with the emotional strain of giving up." Grace brought me into a hug as Jack was ease dropping from just around the corner from my bedroom. Grace spotted him but didn't say anything knowing Kim needed him to hear it.

"Does your mum know?"

I closed my eyes tightly trying to hold back tears. "Yeah," I whispered, "she was the one who told me to."

As soon as Jack saw Grace shed a tear he walked in. "Give what up?"

"I can't tell you Jack! Why should I anyway? You don't care; you'd just run off and tell my dad! That's all you're here for anyway!" Jack and I had been at it for ages while Grace just sat on my bed amused.

"Why do you think the only reason I'm here is because of your dad?" Jack threw his hands in the air. This boy is so frustrating! Why can't he just let me be instead of making things so complicated? I was doing fine before he came along, looking so cute. Wait! I mean stupid! Yeah!

"Because you wouldn't be here for any other reason!" Jack walked slowly towards me so that are faces were just inches apart. My breath hitched as he grabbed my hand.

"I care about you Kim. Just let me in. Please!" I tugged my hand away from Jack and looked down for the 10th time today.

"I can't do this Jack." With that I ran out of my house and down the street only to band into the one person I really didn't need to see. James.

**So there it is guys **** hope you like it. I know where the story is going but I would really like some of your input into what should happen. Anyway thanks for all the support with this story, you guys are amazing. **

**Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks bye **


	9. Just Great

**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter hope you like it. **

"Oh great! Just my luck perfect." Why does he have be here? Of all people! Why him?

"Nice to see you too, Kimmy." A smirk formed on his face but it wasn't like one of Jacks smirks, it was an evil one, not playful like Jacks. I tried to walk pass him but he grabbed my upper arm whilst pulling me back so that I was face to face with the devil.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Just to talk."

"Ha! You never want to just talk! I'm not as stupid as I used to be James, so you either move out of my way and leave me alone for good or I kick your ugly little ass out of the fucking country" I met James before I started karate so he doesn't know that I do karate so he doesn't look scared at all. Ha. Idiot.

"Everyone knows you couldn't hurt a fly, Kimmy."

"That's it!" I kicked him in the balls and kneed his face as he bent down knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up and when he was about half way I took his hand and flipped him.

I bent down to his ear, "If I was you I would leave me alone, or I'll hurt you 10 times worse than that." With one last groan from James I continued to walk down the street.

"Kim, Kim, Oi! Kim! Wait up" Sheesh can a girl not get any piece around here. As I turned around I saw brown hair.

"Hey Jack" I sighed.

"Seriously Kim, Give me a chance. I'm not here because of your dad; well I was at first but then when I saw you I don't know why but I instantly knew I needed to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting, Jack! I've fought for myself long enough to know what I'm doing" I spat with venom. I went to turn around when jack took my upper arm.

"Ow" Jack lightened his grip and his eyes grew concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I turned to look at him completely. "Why won't you give up Jack? Whatever it is my dad has on you trust me as long as he is locked up he won't hurt you. The people he 'hires' to scare people are wimps trust me. I've met them all. A mouse could beat them up. So leave." Jack looked so confused as tears were threatening to escape my eyes.

"I'm not still trying because I'm scared of your dad. I'm still trying because you deserve someone who will do anything just to see you smile and that day we spent together a few days ago was the best day because you were smiling and then we get caught in the moment and that's it you go into hiding." For some reason when jack said we got caught in the moment my heart broke a bit. Was that all it was? What the fuck am I saying? I don't even like jack! Why would I care whether he wanted to kiss me or not? However my mouth chose to actually ask him if that was all it was. Stupid mouth!

"No that wasn't all it was Kim! Look we are never going to be friends. We either hate each other or like each other. We can never have a normal conversation as friends! I know that and I know you do too and I know deep inside of you, you want to let me in and you want me to know you better than yourself but for some reason you won't let me and I want to know why!" Jack grabbed both my hands and was literally begging.

"Because it's not fair on you."

Jack let go of my hands and made his into two fists.

"For fuck sake Kim!" Jack grabbed my face and kissed me as hard as he could. SHIT! Whatever you do Kim don't kiss back! Don't kiss back! Don't. Kiss. Back. And you fucking kiss back!

Jack and I pulled away from each other.

"I've got to go." I whispered and ran home! SHIT!

Oh My God Kim. What the fuck did you kiss back for? Now you've gone and got the poor boys hopes up. Arg, why am I so stupid? Why did I even kiss back in the first place? ARG! Okay, from now on just ignore him. If he tries to talk to you just ignore him or if you see him run away. Just avoid him at all costs. I let out a huge sigh. Just fucking great!

**So there it is guys **** hope you like it. Thanks for all the support with this story, you guys are amazing. Any suggestions or advice feel free to say.**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks bye **


	10. Why I Don't Trust People

**Hey guys, this chapter is interesting **** WARNING: GETS VERY TOUCHY EMOITIONALLY! Hope you like it **

Well, the next day was interesting. Jack tried to speak to me but every time he approached I would just run. Run from him, run from everything really. Why'd he have to kiss me? Why did he have to screw things up? I was doing fine, I was coming to grips with my life but no, he has to come along being so nice and generous and I just don't understand why. Most of my life everything has been evil but don't get me wrong, my life up until I was 10 was great but after that just sucked and everything just went downhill and I've dealt with it, so why can't I deal with Jack?

Now, some of you might have an idea of what's going on, some of you may be completely lost, but I'm the only one that knows the whole story but I wish I didn't, because I lost everything because of it. I knew one thing and that one thing took my life away in an instance. When Jack came, I amused he was another thing just to stand in my way so I convinced myself he was. I've been told by Jerry and Grace I'm too scared to fall in love so I push everyone that tries to love me away and I reply with a simple 'you can't have love without hate, and hate always wins' because isn't it true? I haven't seen one relationship last! I haven't been in one relationship that's lasted. Yeah I'm 18, I wouldn't have but truth is I have really like a boy, he screwed me over BIG time and it hurt but then that day I went home and I saw my dad and he was the exact same as that boy and I knew then that if loved existed they wouldn't have changed.

Anyway, I needed to get my mind off everything so I went to the dojo. I started kicking and punching the dummy.

"Hey Kim, long time no see." I stopped practicing for a minute.

"It's been 3 days Rudy." I replied cheekily.

"But it feels like forever. How have you been?"Rudy and I make our way to the bench so we could catch up on what we had been up to for 3 days.

"I have better days but I'll be okay." Rudy gave me a sympathetic look.

"I heard about Jack and he has joined the dojo and before you ask Jerry told me." I sighed.

"Guess there's no escape for me anymore?" I let out a dry laugh whilst standing up; making my way towards my stuff which I had dumped by the mats as I walked in earlier.

"You don't have to push everyone away Kim, I met Jack yesterday and he isn't your dad. He's what your dad was when you 5 before he changed and Jack is going to have time to change with you so why don't you just give him a chance?" Great here comes Rudys grown up side.

"Because I know that I'd fall for him and in the end he'd get hurt. I can't put anyone through what I've been through with Kate. I just can't stand the thought of it!" I slid down the wall.

"Then you tell him what he's in for" Rudy came and sat next to me.

"No, he'd only leave me." I sigh, knowing Rudy isn't going to give up.

"Not if he has already fallen for you" with them last words Rudy stands up and makes his way into his office but not before turning to look at me one last time.

I knocked on Jacks door. Who thought it'd be Rudy who talked sense into me right?

Suddenly, the door swung open and Jack appeared looking as if he just got out of bed. It was 3pm.

"We need to talk." Jack simply nodded and let me inside. I led him into his garden and sat on the bench by his tree.

"When I was 10, my dad began to drink more than usual. My family and I didn't think much of it, we thought he was just stressed from work but then Christmas eve of that year he came home drunk and hit my mum while me and Kate where in the room," Jack gave me a confused look, "Kate was my younger sister by 3 years, anyway when that happened my mum told me and Kate to leave the room and go upstairs but me being the stubborn blonde I am stayed and tried to help so in the end he hit me. It continued for a whole year. Then one day I came home from school and my mum was out and Kate, she was a soccer practice but my dad was unfortunately home. I'm going to spare you the details but I'm no longer a virgin," Jack gulped as I tried to hold back tears, "when my mum came home the same happened to her, but never Kate. He never touched her, after 2 years he still hadn't so me and my mum assumed he never would. Anyway when I turned 13 this boy called James came to my school and we became close. I opened up to him and we became an item. I thought he cared about me but one day he asked if I would have sex with him but I said no and he accepted that but then the next time I saw him he asked again and I said no again but this time he got angry so he...raped me. The next day he told the whole school I had sex with him and that was the end of my social life. Milton, Grace and Jerry stuck by me and still have but we still were never the same. Everyday got worse, the beatings, the assault, the bullying in school. James wouldn't leave me alone either but never raped me again just harassed me. I became depressed, started cutting, wrote suicide letters but Kate found out and help me. We helped each other; we were each other's rocks. Then last month everything just blew up. I came home from karate practice which, I started through Jerry, and i walked into the kitchen to find my dad hitting Kate. I screamed at him to stop, tried to get him off her but he would just punch me to the floor. I grabbed the phone and called 911 but I got the phone smacked out my hand, luckily the call wasn't ended so they heard everything. My dad grabbed a knife and," I let a tear fall as Jack grabbed my hand, reassuring me it was alright to go on, "he stabbed her through the chest repeatedly until she wasn't breathing. Then and there he passed out with the knife in his hand. From there everything's a blur." I was now in tears as Jack embarrassed me into his warm body.

"Now you know why I can't trust anyone. Why I'm so scared."

**Hope you like it. Finally find everything about Kims past. Well except one thing. **

**Thanks for all the support with this story, you guys are amazing. Any suggestions or advice feel free to say.**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks bye **


	11. The Date

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter took longer but I'm not in the best of places right now but I did want to get the story close to the end before school starts but it isn't even close to being finished yet, it is nearly half way but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter **

"I know you're scared Kim but I'm not going anywhere. But you're coming with me." Jack helped me up.

"You know I'm not really in the mood, I just wan to home and-"

"No. You are coming with me now." Jack eventually got me out his house as we made our way to the mall.

"Where are we going?" To be honest my feet were hurting and I looked like a mess so yes I was complaining but I'm a girl, what else do you expect?

"To a restaurant." Jack said as if it was obvious.

"Seriously? I'm not walking into a restaurant looking like this!" I looked like a mess. My hair has gone all curly and my face is red from all the crying and don't get me started on what I'm wearing!

"You look beautiful. Now come on!" Wait. Did Jack just call me beautiful? Maybe Jack is different.

I smiled to myself as Jack pulled me into a really fancy Italian restaurant just behind the mall.

"Table for two please." Jack told the waiter as he escorted us to our seats. The waiter was in his mid 30s with black hair. He looked at me and Jack as if we were mad, probably because we are not dressed up all fancy like everyone else in here but Jack shrugged it off as I couldn't get Jacks comment out my head.

As Jack and I sat down, the waiter handed us a menu each and we both ordered a coke.

"Why are we here?" I asked Jack as the waiter walked away.

"Well one because I'm a growing boy therefore I need my food and two because the only way you would go on a date with me is if I bought you one without telling you."

I laughed. "Ah so this is a date then is it?"

"Yes." Jack said seriously as he decided what he was going to have.

"And I don't get any say in it?"

"No." I laughed as the waiter came and took our orders.

"I'll have spaghetti bolognaise please." I told the waiter politely.

"I will as well please." The waiter took the menus from me and Jack and walked away.

Once Jack and I had eaten and Jack kindly paid, even through all my protests, we set off home.

"Thanks Jack. I had fun." I turned to Jack and stopped walking. Might as well get everything off my chest while I can right?

"You're welcome. You deserved it. You're amazing Kim and I don't want you to ever forget that." He smiled down at me as I blushed.

"You know, I've been scared for years to open up to people knowing they have the chance to hurt me but with you even though I know you can hurt me for some strange reason I don't care because in the little amount of time I've known you, you've been the only person that hasn't given up."

Jacks smile never left his face. "Because you're worth it."

I couldn't take it anymore; I smashed my lips onto Jacks putting all the anger; passion; love, all my feelings into that one kiss with Jack doing the exact same thing. It's as if everything had disappeared. Nothing mattered but just me and him.

**There it is guys, hope you like it. **

**Thanks for all the support with this story, you guys are amazing. Any suggestions or advice feel free to say.**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks bye **


End file.
